Horikita Mai?
by MickeyMooseCaramel
Summary: Aomine Adores Horikita Mai but is Horikita Mai really Horikita Mai?


Disclaimers: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

A new model called Horikita Mai appeared when Daiki entered Teikou Middle School and Daiki thought he reached the age where love begins. He was definitely mesmerized by those breast. Satsuki simply was jealous when they found out that Mai-chan was in their same age group and started pointing out the unnatural-largeness of Mai-chan's breast.

* * *

Karma struck Daiki in his second year.

A week after Daiki accidently threw a ball at Kise Ryouta, the school's famous model, Mai-chan announced that she would be having less photo-shoot. Her reasons being 'other personal responsibilities.' Daiki called bullshit, Mai-chan didn't play basketball and other than basketball, there couldn't be any greater responsibility compared to those alluring photo-shoots.

Kise's joining the club did help alleviate his personal pain, no one other than the blonde could be more enthusiastic about playing a one on one with him and that definitely helped.

He sometimes wondered why Kise would blush when he talked about the greatness of Mai-chan's breast.

Kise looked a little paled when Tetsu commented that those breast were covered and that he couldn't actually see their largeness, therefore could be fake. Daiki was appalled by Tetsu's comments that he shared a popsicle with Kise instead of than Tetsu that day.

The only consolation to Tetsu's rude comments was the newly released summer collection with Mai-chan supporting pastel-coloured dress whilst the wind blew her flowing long hair.

In retrospect, he should've questioned Kise why there was a long black wig inside the blonde's P.E bag.

* * *

The only thing he loved more than Mai-chan was basketball - though it might be the fact that he hadn't actually met Mai-chan. And when the coach told him it was okay to skip basketball, Mai-chan became his only source of consolation.

The Teikou team started breaking apart and the basketball games got more and more boring as their opponents became pathetic imbeciles. 'The only one who can beat me is me,' he thought.

And even though the only one to beat him was himself, he missed the one-on-ones with Kise and attended one of the practices. It failed the moment Satsuki told him that 'Ki-chan decided to accept more modeling jobs and won't be at practices.'

It was a blessing when Mai-chan announced her return to the modeling world. Taller and prettier than ever with her new stylized haircut and Daiki found solace in staring at those photo-books as he lay on the school's rooftops.

* * *

A month after his high school started, Mai-chan once more got temperamental and again cut down her modeling.

The match against Seirin, whilst fun at the start was again boring by the end . Though Daiki did appreciate Tetsu's tenacity as not many have those anymore. Mai-chan was to blame for his mean words to Tetsu, it peeved him that there wouldn't be more of her pictures for him to collect.

Another thing was the fact that lately she became more and more clothed. She never actually show her breast but lately her arms and legs were quite covered as well. The Autumn collection featured too many long sleeved dresses for his liking.

Daiki was a growing teenager and 'skin exposure' was his much needed eye candy.

* * *

The game against Kise, whilst hurt his body, did lifted his mood. And even though he didn't enter the zone, it was exhilarating to play against Kise once the model started copying his abilities.

He had a look at Kise and his instincts screamed familiarity but that wasn't possible. Mai-chan's legs were smaller than that even though Mai-chan probably was the same height as Kise. Her height was a perfect math for him, her head would rest perfectly on his shoulders.

* * *

He lost against Bakagami and Tetsu in the Winter Cup.

That night he stared longingly at one of Mai-chan's sport photo-shoot, featuring her playing basketball. She probably couldn't actually play but how nice would it be if she could.

Mai-chan released her Winter collection then announced that this would be her final collection. His world might've ended if he'd not seen Kise's perfect copy and Bakagami's, Murasakibara's and Akashi's ridiculous zone. Future competition were his only solace.

Luckily for him, Mai-chan decided to hide special invitation tickets within her Winter collection for a meet and greet event. 40 tickets within hundred of thousands of books.

Daiki didn't think he would do it but he did. He called Akashi.

The next day, a letter arrived with the ticket. Somehow Akashi, with his power and influence over the world had one of the 40 rare tickets. The notes saying 'for showing me the zone,' was just his ex-captain style of saying thank you.

Satsuki took him out shopping and he thought he'd never dressed more impeccable in his life.

Then Mai-chan came. She was dressed in brown skinny jeans, a bowed up cream trench coat paired with the same coloured winter boots. Her silky black hair flowed as she walked. It wasn't as attractive as the dress she wore in her collections but it still took his breath away.

She looked his way and seemed surprised but she was soon mobbed by the other 39 guests who wanted her signatures and other things.

It went unnoticed by him that she was taller than most of the guest who were now chatting her up.

Whilst Aomine acted like a savage, he was rather shy when dealing with the emotional side of things. It would explain why he sometimes blushed when Kise's hugging tendencies got too extreme. His shyness was why he hadn't spoken to Mai-chan even though she sent him glances.

As the event came to an end, the thought of not seeing Mai-chan distressed him greatly. Channeling the zone, he ran to Mai-chan, scooped her up and ran outside, ignoring the cries of bodyguards who were too slow to catch him. Besides, she seemed to be enjoying the experience if her laughter which sounded incredibly similar to someone blonde and cheerful was any indication.

It was still snowing and they soon stopped at a café. Her phone rang continuously but she turned it off and entertained him to a conversation.

He decided that Mai-chan had an incredibly sweet and cute voice that it might be unnatural. Though when she laughed at his dirty jokes, he thought it sounded very similar to someone else he knew.

Daiki was in heaven when she said 'formless shoot' and revealed that she watched his matches. She was incredibly excited as she spoke about his super speed in the match against Seirin.

"Next time, next time I'll win for you." He said genuinely and she blushed.

"Why won't you model anymore?" He asked.

"I-I can't. M-my body's not the same anymore. Soon I won't be here anymore." She replied and Daiki wondered if Mai-chan has an illness. It probably would account to why she wore more and more clothing in her later collections. But it was Mai-chan and he would do anything to help. After all, she was his first love, one that lasted for 3 years.

She shook her head then put some money on the table. "I have to go now." She said and started walking.

Daiki stood up and followed her, he wanted clear answers damn it.

It was still snowing as she walked out and he did not expect her to slip but she did. Running quickly to her aid, his and grabbed her body whilst the other accidentally grabbed her hair.

He did not expect the hair to be pulled off her head and he did not expect her to be naturally blonde. Most of all he did not expect her to be a he.

Without the wig he recognized him now. Even with the black contact lens and the makeup, Daiki would recognize that blonde hair anywhere.

"Kise." Daiki whispered. Still shocked by the revelation.

Horikita Mai turned Ryouta Kise looked thoroughly abashed and when he said "Aominecchi," Daiki knew his suspicions to be true.

"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't want this this to happen. I'll try to avoid you from now, except in basketball matches." Even in this moment, Kise was still mumbling shit.

Daiki was still confused but one thing was now confirmed. His crush was now within his reach. Even if he had been lied to all this time though Mai did appeared before Kise even knew him.

And now that he thought about it. He did enjoyed Kise's touch, Kise's hug and Kise's nonsense conversation. He enjoyed the one-on-one with the blonde and he enjoyed having the blonde close. He was always fixated on Mai anyway, Horiuchi Mako that evil glasses like never turned him on.

What was Kise saying? That he was going avoid him? No fucking way.

He followed his instincts, grabbed the blonde's face and kissed it hard and Kise kissed him back and they were soon panting in the snow.

"Aominecchi." Kise mumbled, looking rather awed by the turn of event. Aomine remembered other important things and placed his hands on Kise's 'breasts.'

"What the fuck are these anyway." He asked, flabbergasted, and Kise laughed out loud at his reactions.

"Pads and bra." Kise said as if that explained things. "And quite a lot of photoshopping, especially when basketball gave me too much muscles."

"I like your muscles." Made Kise laugh once more.

"More than these breast?"

"With time, I guess." Daiki turned away as he said that.

"Aominecchi, what's happening now?" Kise, idiot that he was had to ask and Daiki gave him the more severe glare then grabbed the blonde's face and kissed him once more. It was snowing but he felt incredibly warm. Kise's lips was amazingly soft.

"You're mine now, that's what happening."

"I'm yours." Kise laughed as he replied.

* * *

PS: This truly came about as a crack of sorts LOL (Though admitted inspired by Andrej Pejic) and knows, I might write a Kise P.O.V LOLs

Mickey


End file.
